villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baby (Dragon Ball)
Baby is a parasitic alien life-form from the anime Dragon Ball GT. He was created by combining the DNA of the Tuffle King with a robotic body. He is the first of the three arc villains in Dragon Ball GT and the main antagonist of the Baby Saga. He was voiced by Mike McFarland in the Funimation dub, Adam Hunter in the Blue Water dub and Yusuke Numata in the Original Japanese dub. History Baby was created by the surviving Tuffle scientists near the end of the Saiyans' genocidal campaign against them, a conflict instigated by King Vegeta so he could rule the planet and steal the Tuffles' technology. Baby was given the source DNA of their king and was launched into space on a ship with the remnants of the Tuffle king with him before the entire Tuffle race was wiped out. As a result, he possesses an intense hatred for the Saiyans, who killed off the Tuffles and took over their planet (Planet Plant, renamed Planet Vegeta after the Saiyan conquest). At some unknown point, he created Dr. Myuu, giving him the designs for creating the machine mutants and to resurrect him later on. However, Myuu was programmed to believe that he was the one who programmed Baby and not the other way around. Goku, Pan and Trunks first encounter Baby in Dr. Myuu's Lab, and Trunks destroys his incubator. However, Baby manages to survive and engages the Saiyans in battle, but is overwhelmed and forced to hide himself inside Myuu's body. Once in space, Baby bursts out of Myuu's body, revealing he was the one who created Myuu before he went over his plans to kill the Saiyans and since they believe him to be dead, he starts planning to catch them off-guard. Using one of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Baby finds a ship with many passengers aboard and, after killing a majority of them, possesses a young alien boy and lures the Saiyans to the ship. When they arrive, they take him to a medical planet, where he comes up with a plan to steal one of their bodies. Stealing the body of a doctor, he tricks Trunks and tries to possess him, but Goku and Pan show up to save Trunks, with the Saiyans revealing they knew he was alive and wanted to draw him out. They engage in battle, with Baby managing to enter Trunks' body through a cut on his arm, but Trunks manages to turn Super Saiyan and forces Baby out. However, it turns out Trunks had some of the Tuffle parasite's DNA put into him, and Baby is later snuck off the planet in a space shuttle. Having tasted the power he has been seeking, Baby kills all of the passengers, absorbs their energy and decides to go to Earth in order to obtain more power from the Saiyans there. Eventually, Baby arrives on Earth, where the few remaining Saiyans reside. Baby is able to infect everyone on the planet except for Mr. Satan, Uub and Good Buu, and takes over several of the Z-Fighters, eventually settling on Vegeta as his permanent host. Goku battles Baby after he returns to the brainwashed Earth, but Baby is able to defeat Goku, even after he goes Super Saiyan 3, due to his child body being unable to maintain that level of power. Baby launches a final attack at Goku, who is teleported away at the last second by Kibito Kai. Baby believes Goku to be dead, so he uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish Planet Plant back into existence. Uub, Goku's student and friend, arrives to avenge his fallen mentor and fuses with Good Buu to become Majuub, but Baby turns Majuub into chocolate and devours him. Goku returns to Earth with his newly-restored tail to fight Baby once more, but despite his new power, he is unable to defeat him. Goku then transforms into a Golden Great Ape and goes on a rampage, overwhelming Baby before Pan manages to get him to regain control of his senses, thus allowing Goku to achieve the power of Super Saiyan 4. Baby proves to be no match for Super Saiyan 4 Goku, as even his strongest attack only does superficial damage to him. As a last resort, the Tuffleized Bulma brings out a Blutz-Wave Amplifier to help Baby, and as a result of using it, Baby turns into a Golden Great Ape. Goku continues to fight and is eventually able to defeat Golden Great Ape Baby with the help of Gohan, Goten, Trunks (who were freed from Baby's infection), Mr. Satan, Majuub (who had been freed from Baby's body) and Pan. Death Baby abandons Vegeta's body and enters a spaceship, hoping to escape, but Goku uses a x10 Kamehameha and sends his ship hurtling into the sun, completely obliterating him. The Z-Fighters then returned to Dende's Lookout, with Goku using his Instant Transmission and Kibito Kai using the Sacred Water to cure everyone on Earth of Baby's infection. However, the Z-Fighters discover that the Earth will explode in two weeks, due to Baby using the Black Star Dragon Balls to make another wish. Programming The King of the Tuffles created Baby to get revenge on the Saiyans and try to repopulate the extinct Tuffle race by force. This programming had the Tuffles become no better than the Saiyans under King Vegeta and thus became the very thing that they hated. Irony Baby became the very thing he hated and thus destroyed the Tuffle race's good name. Even though the Saiyans destroyed the Tuffle race, they were not responsible for Baby's actions. It should also be noted that Baby is one of the only villains in the series that Goku actively goes out of his way to kill, something he didn't even do with Frieza. That said, Baby had completely spurned the multiple chances for peace Goku often offered opponents, hid behind Goku's possessed friends, and made reckless use of the most dangerous version of the Dragon Balls. To allow Baby to get away was to doom everyone the villain encountered thereafter, and unlike many other opponents, he would not lie low, even for a moment. The irony becomes that Baby managed to so enrage the most charitable champion imaginable. Powers and Notable Techniques Baby is a tuffle parasite that has complete body manipulation similar to Majin Buu. He can possess people like a virus by entering their body through an opening into the host. Like almost all the other fighters in the franchise, Baby can fly, is superhumanly strong and fast, and can manipulate Ki Attacks. Revenge Blast An Explosive Wave produced by Baby's infant form screaming in rage. Revenge Death Ball It is comprised of the pure negative, dark-blue energy of all the possessed people under Baby's control, making it an evil counterpart of the Spirit Bomb. Unlike the Spirit Bomb, however, the energy is evidently stored within Baby, and can be replicated (and possibly amplified) at any time after the initial energy is absorbed. Although it is not capable of destroying things, it is powerful enough to shake dimensions. Continuous Super Galick Gun A barrage version of the Super Galick Gun. Flaming Death Ball A stronger version of the Revenge Death Ball that is also coated in flames. Unlike the original, this attack can destroy things on a vast scale. Revenge Death Ball Final It is the most powerful version of the Revenge Death Ball (and arguably Baby's strongest attack). It is used in a similar fashion to the original, and it is more than powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. Power Level According to the video game Scouter Battle Kamehameha, Super Baby Vegeta 2's power level is 1,300,000,000 and Golden Great Ape Baby's power level is 1,580,000,000. When fought again in a special mission, his power level is 1,559,936,524 as Super Baby Vegeta 2 and 1,895,922,852 as Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. Trivia *The name of Baby's race, "Tuffle", is similar to the foodstuff "truffle", continuing the theme of most Dragon Ball characters and such being named after foods. Their Japanese name, "Tsufuru" or "tsuful", is an anagram of "furutsu", or "fruit", a sort of opposition to most Saiyans being named after vegetables. *Baby was originally intended to be the final villain of Dragon Ball GT, hence why his saga is the longest. *Baby is voiced by Mike McFarland in the FUNimation dub, by Adam Hunter in the Blue Water dub, and by Yusuke Numata in the original Japanese version. *Baby was notably not among the dead villains released from Hell during the Super 17 Saga, nor was he encountered by Goku when he was trapped in Hell. Whether an in-universe reason for this exists is not known. Adding to this is the fact that Hell as depicted in GT and filler episodes of Z is contrary to the original manga, in which the denizens of Hell did not keep their bodies. Likely, this was an editorial decision to avoid bringing Baby back right after he was destroyed; also, he would have been (or become) markedly more powerful than almost any other escapee at that point, reducing their threat or making the undead army theoretically unstoppable. *In the original Japanese version and the Blue Water dub, when Baby Gohan and Baby Goten speak, Baby's voice is heard (similar to Baby Vegeta and Baby Trunks) while in the FUNimation dub, all possessed forms can speak with their host's voices, though Baby's voice is still heard when Baby Vegeta and Baby Trunks speak. *Along with Hatchiyack and Dr. Raichi's ghost, Baby is another creation of the Tuffle race that tried to avenge its creators. Together with them, Paragus and Broly, Baby is the second villain created as a result of King Vegeta's tyranny. Navigation pl:Baby (Dragon Ball) Category:Parasite Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tyrants Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Possessor Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Dark Messiah Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Lycanthropes Category:Martial Artists Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Psychics Category:Leader Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Perverts Category:Teenagers Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Opportunists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Abusers Category:Pawns Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Revived Category:Envious Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyers Category:Damned Souls Category:Murderer Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Nemesis Category:God Wannabe Category:Multi-Beings Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Male